Claws of Change
by Pocket Candy
Summary: Big Bob is the ruler of a large section of the forest and lives to teach his competitors that he is the strongest. His oldest daughter sees the need but his youngest needs to learn to be a killer. So Big Bob requests the help of a new warrior, Arnold, to teach his youngest, Helga, how to kill and fight. AU Helga/Arnold
1. Chapter One

**Claws of Change **

**Chapter One**

**Description**: Big Bob is the ruler of a large section of the forest and lives to teach his competitors that he is the strongest. His oldest daughter is more then capable, but his youngest needs to learn to be a killer. So Big Bob requests the help of a new warrior, Arnold, to teach his youngest, Helga, how to kill and fight.

**Alternate Universe**: Mythical Creatures and various shape shifters.

**Disclaime**r: I do NOT own_ Hey Arnold_ or any of their characters.

**Author's Note**: There is hardly any alternate universe that involves the characters in _Hey Arnold_ a entirely different world. I thought I would take a crack at the concept. Helga and any other shape shifters in this story are loosely based off of Rakshasa. The only difference between the unnamed shape shifters and the Rakshasa is their powers are limiting as later explained in the story. Please read and tell me what all of you think, thank you. - Pocket Candy.

* * *

Up in a oak tree was a blond girl about the age of sixteen. She wore an over-sized brown coat that had a ribbon imprint on the tail of the ensemble. A pair of sandal hanged on both girl's feet as she had spread her legs around the branch. The young girl breathed in the cold air revealing a pair of miniature fangs as her nails dug into the bark of the branch.

It was autumn in the forest the leaves changing into the color of the darkening late afternoon sky. The smell of winter tickled the girl's nose, but for now the taste and feel of fall was bright and clear.

The sound of shuffling leaves from below disturbs the peace from the girl's spot in the tree. The blond girl let out a tsk at the noise. She gripped onto a weak branch and threw the branch down below. A pained cry sounded from below.

"Youngest, was that necessary ," A petit girl around similar age to the girl responded. Unlike her companion, she had a strange color to her skin appearing almost a blend of yellow and green. Her hair was a shade of dark brown almost mistaken for black hair. All over her skin were various leaves matching the orange color of fall that was the forest.

The girl with the blond hair shifted down the tree. Out of the dark shade of the tree, Helga revealed herself to the tiny shrub girl. Helga lifted the hood of her coat over her head and shifted her hands inside her pockets.

"You thought you could sneak up on the next in line to the forest kingdom? You are a living a dream, servant," Helga scolded. Phoebe glanced down from the smothering look Helga was giving her.

"I wasn't trying to mistress. I am just following the orders of your father," Phoebe responded. Helga let out a huff through her nose. _Her father_, she thought, _he can be such a pretentious ass, as the humans would say._

Her, her father, Big Bob, and her sister, Olga, were the royalty within half of the forest. All of them were shape shifter who size came according to the amount of power they held. This power came from mostly bloodshed. It didn't surprise Helga that Big Bob's forms were the largest of the three.

The climb to power had been a bloody one for Big Bob, but he intended to keep the land defending it from anyone who dared try to take it. Most the creatures served Big Bob and feared his presence. His power showed with the form he carried. He was as big as the tree towering over his kingdom as his name suggested. Big Bob was loud and quick temper when things did not go his way and if he had to lift himself up to solve the problems, both his allies and enemies suffered.

Then there was her sister, Olga. She was next in line to the throne once her father fell. A shape shifter like her father and Helga, she was the second in size. She was younger then Bob and wasn't supposed to gain land so it was excusable for her to be smaller, but she gained the power through battle against neighboring enemies. Olga was relentless with her enemies and always kept the forest in check much to Big Bob's delight.

Then Helga who was a little larger than Phoebe in human and in shape shifting forms much to Big Bob's fury. Helga barely got her hand dirtied and it showed. Helga was a disgrace to the Pataki's name to Big Bob and was constantly compared to her sister. Big Bob didn't want her in or out the forest, however. _Probably doesn't want me to embarrass him more_, Helga thought her eyes flashing a dangerous shade of red.

"Tell Big Bob to go bang himself on the ceiling with his big head," Helga growled. Phoebe gasped at the girl's comment, but before she had a chance to retort, Helga whirled to the forest floor on all fours.

Her blonde hair split and grew all over body. Her skin ripped and moved under her new pelt. Her miniature fangs grew larger and shined in the sunlight as she bared them for the whole forest to see. Her hands became claws that dug into the earth ready to take off in fury. Phoebe last spotting of the daughter of Big Bob was the yellow wolf form that scatters off into the forest.

"Oh, Helga."

**/\/\/\**

"Oh, Gerald."

An echoing sound of giggles bounced off the walls of the cave. The moon reflected in the water and the glow of the moon lite up the cave. Sitting on top the cave was an odd football shape boy about sixteen years old. He wore a blue kimono that his grandmother had bestowed upon him when he began his journey in search for his mother and father. On top of his head was a small blue hat that his parents had given him before running off to fight a group of shape shifters roaming near their village. They have yet to return from that journey so Arnold began his quest to search for them

Along the way Arnold had met Gerald in the woods. Gerald was a dark skinned satyr, half human, half goat. He had been playing with his flute embracing the forest when Arnold had bump into him. Gerald had thrown the flute at his head shouting, back you evil spirits. It took some effort, but Arnold reasoned with Gerald he was only human. Gerald felt guilt eat him up and insisted on Arnold to spend the night at his home and enjoy his cooking.

After the dinner, Gerald began to accompany him, playing his flute along the way. They had gone from forest to forest seeking information of Arnold's parents, but to no prevail. Gerald had suggested taking a break at this cave where most of the forest women came from. Where Gerald got this information was a mystery to Arnold.

It was a romantic vibe Arnold admitted, but he was not feeling the urge to embrace the forest women as Gerald called them. Arnold shifted to the edge of the cave top and jump down below with zero effort. When he and Gerald had stepped into this area, Gerald's body had frozen. Gerald say with a chilled whisper that this forest belong to Pataki, and the nature around them were screaming to turn back. Arnold had convinced Gerald that he was safe with Arnold and Gerald mumbled under his breath, you're a bold kid, Arnold.

This inferiority was extremely large and that was why Gerald had frozen. Any forest this large in size and having the same scent all around it was to Gerald a strange concept. Arnold had asked for more on this explanation and Gerald responded it was normal to have mixed scents, but if theres only one scent the land is owned by one person entirely. The idea was still foreign to Arnold so he did not bother further questioning Gerald.

These were the times he was grateful for Gerald's presence. Gerald could sense threatening enemies a mile away and they managed to steer clear of most dangers.

A loud splash rang through the opening of the cave and sprays landed on to Arnold. A feminine giggle was heard from the pool of water and revealed a dark hair girl. Scales litter down from her chin to her pelvic which revealed a fish body half. Rhonda echoed in his mind as he walked to the edge of the pool to meet Rhonda the mermaid. Rhonda leaned half her body to the side so that she was titling towards Arnold. Her black locks pooled over her left shoulder and she batted her eyes playfully.

"Arnold, darling, join us and the others," Rhonda requested, "You need to lighten up and enjoy the mood."

Arnold politely decline d the offer with a shake of his head, "Gerald is enjoying the mood for the both of us. I will stand guard. This area is far too dangerous to be letting my guard down."

Rhonda looked peeve by his dismissal forgetting her attempt at being cute and going straight to scolding Arnold's reasoning, "You worry too much. This is a shallow pool of water in a cave. The ruler of this forest cannot gain anything from this area because it lacks potential. There's no fish here and the only people who come here are looking for a good time."

Rhonda paused for a split second and batted her eyes, "If you understand the motion of this ocean."

Arnold grimaced at the suggestion and found he had enough talking to the locals, "I think I am going to walk around to stretch my legs a bit. Tell Gerald not to give you guys all our food in exchange for the whole 'ocean'."

Rhonda sighed and flipped around to swim into the cave, "No promises."

Arnold shrugged going to walk around near the clearing.

The area was interesting to say the least. Use to living with humans, Arnold never thought he would find so many different creatures on his journey through the woods. He had learned the hard way of the mischievous fairies that roam in the kingdom of Scheck and the various humans who could turn into plants at will in the Potts kingdom. Each territory was filled with interesting characters and different warnings from Gerald.

It was so different from his home. In his village there was no forest ruler and most the people who lived there were warriors in different forms. When Arnold was given a weapon to fight with Arnold almost refused. The idea of killing another didn't stomach well with Arnold much to most of the villages surprise and his grandparent's happiness.

Everyone assumed Arnold would be blood thirsty for revenge against those who kept his parents from returning to the village, but Arnold was not seeking it. He just wanted to rescue his parents and go back home. After some persuading that the reason that his parents may be away was due to kidnapping from obstacles that could not use reasoning with words, Arnold was given a sword to train with. He was no master, but he succeed well in his grandma's teaching

A shuffle from a nearby bush put Arnold on his guard. He barked to the bush, "Who goes there?"

Another shuffle from the bush made Arnold stand in fighting pose. So far Rhonda had been right that no one came looking for a fight, most just came to see the woman and do some unmentionables with them, much to Arnold's disgust, but that did not sooth Arnold. A large yellow paw moved out from the bush and Arnold fighting stance paused for a splint second,_ an animal?_ He questioned.

A low threatening rumble exited the bush and Arnold stepped back to show he did not want a fight. The creature inside the bush pushed out from the hiding spot to reveal a large wolf body. The form of the wolf was about two times his size in comparison making Arnold worried. He was wondering if he should retreat from this fight to spare any potential wounds roughing with this wolf might lead to.

Before he could consider running or not a voice left the lips of the open mouth wolf, "Speak your rank and why are you in our territory."

The voice was feminine, but had a rough tone to it as if she was ready to attack by any wrong move. Arnold decided to respond, but did not lower his guard due to the ever present danger, "Warrior and I am seeking relatives who wander off."

The wolf cocked her head in disbelief, "A warrior in our territory seeking 'relatives'. I call bluff." The wolf skin prickled in anger at the idea of deceit. She appears to have triple in size at the potential threat from Arnold's presence. Arnold's fear grew at the unsettling growth of the shape shifter.

"I do not lie," Arnold continued, "I do not wish to bring any harm to you or this forest. If I cannot find my relatives here, I will leave the moment I can."

The wolf barked out in laughter and began to pace around Arnold. Arnold didn't dare to move preparing for his enemy to strike. She chose to strike with words before she allowed herself to strike Arnold with her own paws, "You do not get options in this young warrior. You enter my territory and I must learn all there is of you before I allow you to leave. If you dare to defy me-"

The wolf chooses then to pounce into the air swooping down onto Arnold. He lifted the sword in an attempt to block her fatal blow to his skull. She landed on top of Arnold, her crunching being blocked by Arnold's sword. Grinding his teeth together, Arnold tried to push the wolf off him with just the sword keeping her white fangs from digging into his face. She spat and twisted on top of Arnold. The form of the wolf grew as she grew more frustrated. The new weight was too much for Arnold and he lost the struggle. The wolf snatched the sword in her mouth and whirled it into the nearby forest. Arnold tried to follow where the sword had gotten lost in, but the shadows in the forest hide the sword. He forgot about the sword entirely when the wolf's paws pushes into the dirt, trapping him successfully.

She twisted in her wolf form. Her back thrusts up to the moon as the fur retreated to her scalp. Her paws grew thin and became delicate fingers that gripped onto Arnold's kimono. Her eyes went from burning red to a nice shade of blue. She was still taller than Arnold and now that she was out of the wolf guise she was also much older than Arnold. The way her body shows off her above average chest and then dipped down to show off her alluring curves made Arnold's mouth grow dry. Arnold took a second to bask in the blond woman's appearance before she smashed his face in.

"I will show you the power of the oldest daughter of this forest kingdom," She finished in a huff. She threw Arnold down to the ground with zero effort. She twirled around beginning to head towards the forest, but paused to glance back at Arnold, "What is your name warrior."

"A-Arnold of the Shortman village," He managed to choke out. The eldest daughter's eyes squinted more at the young warrior before whirling around again. As she left she couldn't help to think back to her younger sister, Helga, as she had gazed at the warrior.

/\/\/\


	2. Chapter Two

**Claws of Change**

**Chapter Two**

Description: Big Bob is the ruler of a large section of the forest and lives to teach his competitors that he is the strongest. His oldest daughter is more than capable, but his youngest needs to learn to be a killer. So Big Bob requests the help of a new warrior, Arnold, to teach his youngest, Helga, how to kill and fight.

Alternate Universe: Mythical Creatures and various shape shifters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold or any of their characters.

**/\/\/**

The night sky had vanished over time and the sun was shining down on Arnold's body. Arnold was still rooted to the floor of the woods with his eyes staring at the spot the oldest daughter of the Pataki's had stood. Arnold had managed to shimmy over to where his sword had fallen and searched for it, and now he gripped it till the inside of his palms started to drip blood. Arnold ignored the pain and tried to control his beating heart.

The shape shifter power had been terrifying. The way her eyes bled with anger and the smell of blood was fresh from her lips was still clear in Arnold's mind. The claws digging into his shoulder blade keeping him rooted to the ground. His skin still prickled with a red long mark on his backside from the burn the sudden shoving had caused.

He silently thanked Gerald when his galloping hooves came out from the cave. Gerald stretched to the morning sun and scratch his hairy calves, "Mmm mmm mmm, a great night that was. Only a bag of berries and those mermaids do wonders to this billy goat."

Arnold's concern for his own health vanished instantly at Gerald's comment. These mermaids were willing to give up their own bodies for a bag of berries? Did they not see the worth of such a intimidate gesture? Arnold whirled around expressing his thoughts to Gerald in a simple but straight forward, "Really?"

One of Gerald's hoof clicked the ground and he nodded down to his football head companion, "You betcha. Why? I didn't bother asking. Didn't want them to see how cheap they made em selves out to be."

"That's mess up Gerald."

Gerald's eyes squinted down at his companion finally taking in his appearance more. He clopped down to Arnold and took a whiff of him. Arnold was to shock by the sudden closeness to move, but once he recovered he shouted, "Gerald?!"

Gerald jump back, but not by Arnold's shout. Every inch of him was shivering at the scent burning on to Arnold's skin. He had originally ignored the scent since the territory reeked of the Pataki's to the point that Gerald's originally blessed instincts were having difficulties, not that Gerald would admit it. But this smell was stronger and Gerald cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. He blamed the intoxicating mermaids for his failure.

"You reek of a Pataki," Gerald explained. Arnold sighed and lifted himself up reminded of his sense of dread growing.

"Yeah, the oldest of the sisters threaten me. We have to steer clear of her and check as quickly as possible if my parents are here and continue through the forest," Arnold commanded. Gerald stared at Arnold before slowly nodding his head lifting his hands up as well.

"Arnold that's a great idea and all and I am totally supporting you dude," Gerald started. Arnold could hear the 'but' before it was even utter, "But maybe we should get out of here earlier before we run into anymore of those Pataki's."

"You ran into a Pataki?" A voice asked. Both looked towards the forest but only saw vegetation. Arnold took a fighting pose and Gerald stood behind him.

Arnold shouted to the intruder looking back and forth for the voice, "Who goes there?"

"I asked first, oblong face. You met a Pataki and lived?" The voice was masculine. A large human male pushed through the forest. His hair was brown and short. His body was filled with muscles and he was clearly older then both Gerald and Arnold. He wore no shirt revealing hairs on his chest and arms. The only clothing he wore were a dirty pair of brown pants.

Gerald gripped Arnold's shoulder and whispered into the boy's ears, "Just answer him, man."

Arnold growled back to the tall male, "Yes, I did. Now answer me."

"And lived? God, the Pataki's must be losing their touch," The man grumbled.

"Your name!"

The man invaded Arnold's space and Arnold regrettably flinch at the intrusion, "Relax."

The man moved back laughing at the obvious discomfort Arnold had. Once done the man responded, "Ludwig, is my name, of the forest of Wolfgang. The Pataki's must be growing soft to allow an intruder to survive. This is to perfect."

Ludwig lounged happily in the clearing showing zero concern towards the sword pointed at his face. Arnold defenses were still high at the potential threat arising from the situation. It did not help how Gerald was squeezing his shoulder shaking in fears himself.

"It's rare to see humans in this side of the forest," Ludwig commented dryly as he looked at his nails, "And with such a unique head too. You got a name, Blondie?"

"Arnold of the Shortman village," Arnold said with clenched teeth. Ludwig's eyes widen at the statement and he paused in his scrapping.

"Really? Came all the way from there?" Ludwig asked his attention gained. Arnold nodded slowly, "Interesting."

"Why does that matter? Do you know the village?" Arnold questioned.

Ludwig nodded and responded, "Heard of it. Far from home, Arnold."

Before Arnold could respond, Gerald's grip grew intense and he stammers the next words, "W-werewolf. He's a werewolf."

Arnold jumped back from Ludwig at the information. Werewolves were as threatening as any shape shifter, but unlike shape shifters they could ignore pain and heal instantly in both human and wolf form. The only problem was that the werewolves were reckless killers at night, especially at full moon. They were known for destroying villages and being a force to be frightened of. Animals tended to run in fear of them and that must be the reason Gerald was so unnerved by Ludwig. The only source to injure them was iron.

Thankfully the sun was burning down so Ludwig was not allowed to turn into a werewolf. That was one of the advantages Arnold was relishing in and the iron blade his villagers had produced for him.

Ludwig shrugged off the information with a chuckle, "Bingo, little goat. Want to know your prize?"

Ludwig pulls Arnold away from Gerald and threw him into the open lake. Rhonda and the other mermaids screamed at Arnold's sudden intrusion and swam away from the tussle. Arnold coughs up the water and swam to the edge of the lake. Fear for Gerald's safety alerted Arnold and Arnold charged out of the water towards Ludwig his sword out.

Ludwig had Gerald pinned down and a shit eating grin spread to his features. Ludwig's hands gripped Gerald's neck as he whisper his next words to Gerald, "Say night, night, goat boy. You're tonight meal."

Arnold slashed his sword across Ludwig's back and Ludwig let out a cry of pain. Arnold stepped back as Ludwig recovered Arnold's sword out ready to fight. Ludwig whirled, around and his face lost all amusement only replace with a glare.

"You're going to regret that oblong head," Ludwig threaten. Arnold gulped and ran off into the forest with Ludwig close behind.

\/\/\/

Helga had spent the majority of the night and morning by herself. She had burrowed herself into a tree as a squirrel when her sister's calls echo the forest. Helga could hear the concern in Olga's voice, but she chose to ignore it not wanting to spend the time heading home scolded by Olga and her father. Helga didn't mind the solitude, in fact she embraced it.

To get away from the senseless murders of her father and his urge to grow his empire made Helga's stomach knot up. When she spoke of her dislike to her father, he had stated that the bad genes in Helga were showing. He was referring to his mistress, Miriam, or Helga's and Olga's mother.

Unlike the majority of the family, Miriam was a human. From what Big Bob had told her, he had swooped and conquered his mother's village. The village had given them their prized woman in exchange of being spared. Once he had obtained Miriam, he had destroyed the village weeks later and everyone in it.

Big Bob found the whole idea romantic and Miriam just stared off into the distance. Miriam never responded to Big Bob's story. She was too busy drinking down a bottle of wine. The only time Miriam show any interest in her family was when art was mention. She love books and artwork and she would get lost in it. Olga would play her music and show her various artworks from the homes of nearby humans' Olga had pillage. Miriam's eyes would sparkle and she would reveal a small smile. It was probably the only human characteristic of Olga that Helga cherished.

_Olga may be a murderer, but at least she was kind to her family_, Helga mocked her thoughts.

Miriam's interest seemed to pass down onto Helga as well. She would get lost in the books Miriam own. Her favorite were the romance stories that pivot two lovers against their families custom and embrace each other instead. Helga couldn't relate to the romance, but she could dream of one day pushing past Big Bob's beliefs and be herself.

Helga let out a sigh of content and embraces the silence of the forest.

"Come back here so I can pound you!"

Helga's eyes widen at the familiar yelling. Transforming into a blonde bird she scanned down the forest floor and her feathers rustled at the sight before her.

Ludwig, an enemy of the Pataki's, was chasing down a small blonde boy who head structure was..._weird_, Helga's mind whispered. Ludwig seemed furious pushing past everything to charge his prey. She felt sympathy for the boy, but it instantly vanished at the idea of seeing a good pounding at least.

"Who doesn't like a good show," She asked herself, "Oh, shut up subconscious. I can like a good tussle at least once in a while. I am no saint."

With her conscious squashed down, she follows the wrecking.

/\/\/

"You little brat, get back here," Ludwig roared. Arnold zigzagged through the tree opening slowing down his pursuer's speed. When Ludwig's head rammed in to a tree, he cursed the sudden pain. Soon rage overtook his whole features and he got on all fours and began thundering down towards Arnold. Arnold's skin prickled with fear. Arnold increased his speed and almost screamed at the closing in on a large hill.

Arnold leaped towards the hill and began to climb upward with panting breath. Ludwig's ragged breath tickled Arnold's leg. Arnold gasped and turns to his enemy. His eyes gleam with pride at his capture and before he could throw down Arnold to the ground, Arnold unveiled his sword and plunged it into Ludwig's open eyes. Arnold pulled the sword back and began to crawl away as Ludwig screamed in agony covering the ghastly wound. Ludwig moved his hands to look down with his good eye at the pool of blood in his palm. He cursed a series of incoherent words.

"You little punk!" Ludwig screamed. Arnold had managed to reach the top of the hill. He was exhausted having no stamina or energy after staying up all night seeking the eldest daughter's return, he was surprised he managed to get this far.

Sucking in what little air he had Arnold searched around him in a panic for a source to prolong Ludwig. The land was bare on the hill top only tall wild grass roamed the area and a pile of rocks. On top of the rocks was a yellow bird watching him with interest. Nothing of real value to keep the werewolf down. He would have to use his sword, which he blessed his superstitious family for making it iron. It was growing to be the only thing keeping the werewolf at bay.

But Arnold's body was growing too wary, his body screaming for rest. He couldn't lift the sword if he tried at the moment. Just a quick breath and I will run again, Arnold said. Before he closed his tired eyes, Arnold saw Ludwig's hand shot up and grabbed a pile of long wild grass.

/\/\/

"Oh man alive, that kid going to get himself killed doing something so stupid," Helga mumble. Ludwig paused in his climb and stared at Helga. Helga gawked back at him, praying he did not recognize her for a shift shaper. Crimeny, crimeny, crimennnnnnny, Helga's inner voice scream. Before she could take off, Ludwig ran forward and gripped her in his clutches. She struggled against the werewolf, but the resistance was useless. She didn't have the strength to take him out.

"Let go of me you big lug!" Helga demanded.

Ludwig shivered in laughter. He gave a satisfy grin his grip tightening around Helga, "Today really is my lucky day. Get one of the daughters of the Pataki's and I get to punch some dweeb's face in and bring him back for a celebration meal. Luck is a lady tonight."

Helga tried to transform into a wolf, but Ludwig was not having any of that. He squeezed her in her bird form threateningly causing her to cry out in pain.

"Now, now, now little birdy," He soothed her, "I don't want my wife to be to be injured."

Helga felt her body growing pale at the suggestion, "I would never agree to something so disgusting."

Ludwig laugh in her face, "Sex slave it is then."

She whirled her head back and gave desperate pecks to his hand. He showed no interest in her depressing attempts and gave her another squeeze. The pain was to much for her body and she instantly felt a pain overcome her. She let out a gasp for air and blacked out her body growing limp.

"No…"

/\/\/

It was that tiny cry for help that made Arnold's eyes shot open. A girl lay on the floor near Ludwig's feet. Ludwig's back was to Arnold focus on the girl who lay on the floor. Her face was withering in pain and she has her arms wrapped around her rib cage trying to soothe the pain inflicted on her.

"C'mon princess, I can't bring a beaten wife to the gang. They will mock me for eons," Ludwig taunted down to the girl. The girl groaned in pain not responding to Ludwig's taunts.

Ludwig shook his head and used a false tone as he mocked replied to the girl, "Well, if you don't have it in you to be my bride. I will have to stomp you in to submission."

Ludwig lifted a foot slowly. The girl whimper begging for a silent no with her mouth movement and that was when Arnold felt the drive to protect. He grabbed his sword and race toward Ludwig a battle cry leaving his throat. Ludwig paused to look towards Arnold but it was too late, Arnold had whirled the sword into Ludwig's other eye and he screamed in agony for the second time that day.

As he cried desperately trying to find the sword with his hands, Arnold went full charge and pushed the werewolf towards the ledge. Ludwig tried desperately to regain his balance using both his arms to grab anything nearby, but Ludwig could not see so the effort was futile. Arnold pulled the sword from Ludwig's eye and pushed him off the ledge. The werewolf screamed as he landed to the forest below and a loud earth shattering sound echo the forest. Around moved to the ledge and stared at Ludwig's body.

It lay on the floor unmoving with a faint breathing. Arnold sighed, he only managed to tucker the werewolf out and blind him, but no death was granting the beast for now. Arnold whirled around to look at the girl who lay on the floor.

She looked through clenched eyes towards Arnold. She had a pool of blond hair descending on the hill floor and a pair of stunning dark blue eyes. She had an oversized brown coat on with a ribbon symbol that looked vaguely familiar, but that was ignored for the time being. She needs me, Arnold's thoughts screamed. Arnold ran towards the girl and gently lifted her up so she could sit in his lap.

Her breathing was shallow most likely due to an injured rib-cage that Ludwig had punctured. She looked up to Arnold a fear burning deep in her eyes. He tried to sooth her with formalities.

"I am Arnold," He introduced, "From the village of the Shortmans."

She moved her lips, but paused to cough. Arnold shushed her with his next words.

"Listen, don't talk. I am not here to hurt you and you're going to have to trust me. I will take you back to a cave and we can think from there on what to do. Just rest, okay?"

Helga slowly nodded closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her.

**/\/\/\**

_Author's Note: And that ends chapter two. Woo, working in a 'how they meet' scene was difficult. I wanted Arnold to show genuine concern for Helga's well-being but I had to think of a way to work in him fighting for Helga._

_So I hope you guys enjoyed and I will love to hear what you guys think of this chapter. Thank you -Pocket Candy._


	3. Chapter Three

Claws of Change

Chapter Three

Description: Big Bob is the ruler of a large section of the forest and lives to teach his competitors that he is the strongest. His oldest daughter is more than capable, but his youngest needs to learn to be a killer. So Big Bob requests the help of a new warrior, Arnold, to teach his youngest, Helga, how to kill and fight.

Alternate Universe: Mythical Creatures and various shape shifters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold or any of their characters.

Author's Note: So I finally managed to make time to write. Happy summer fun time, enjoy.

/

Arnold had moved downward the mountain top with a bit of a struggle and it was doubled with the girl in his arms. It was difficult to maneuver the girls in his arms and he was out of breath by the time he reached the ground besides the passed out Ludwig. After heaving to catch his breath he watches the werewolf's slow breathing. Slumbering away the pains his body was suffering. His eyes did not look like they would recover from the markings left by Arnold's blade. Ludwig would forever be blind. Arnold felt sympathy crawling up his back and he quickly shook it off. He could not allow himself to feel sorry for the werewolf and began to gather the slumbering blonde. Before he began retracing to Gerald and the cave he gave a quick glance at Ludwig.

With a whisper voice he would regret later, he said to the sleeping body, "I am sorry it had to turn out this way." He began his walk.

Arnold was a good warrior. He would protect his village, but he always seemed to hesitate when it came to giving a finishing blow. He was never good at dealing death onto an opponent. Arnold knew how to, but the idea of stabbing someone through the heart made his stomach turn. His grandparents had told him he may have to slay a person to protect another, but the idea that he would be forced to murder another was still a difficult concept for Arnold to believe. He was never a true murderer.

The sound of silence grew in the forest and evening was slowly creeping as the shadows grew on the ground. Fear itched Arnold's body as he began to notice he could not remember his way back home. He wanted to call for Gerald but the eerie silence forbids the idea. He did not want to alert any other enemies that could be in the forest whether it is those who guarded the forest for the Patakis or werewolves lingering around for a meal.

Arnold's stomach grumble at the thought of a meal and he paused in the forest to search for any nearby shrubs. He had not gotten a chance to eat this morning and the effects were starting to come through. Eruptions of a low familiar hum made all of Arnold's worries for food go away. Trotting towards him with a rucksack with various twigs sticking out the opening hole of it was Gerald. Gerald stroked the studs of hair on his chin as he looked Arnold up and down and gave the girl a long stare. He gave another mmm, mmm, mmm and plotted down on to the forest floor opening his rucksack.

"Gerald," Arnold greeted Gerald, but Gerald roses his hand to silence him. Arnold frowned at the gesture, but kept his comments he wanted to say to himself. How did Gerald find him? Was the biggest question that was itching Arnold. Gerald pulled out two pieces of bread with a large chunk of cheese handing it to Arnold. Arnold swallowed the bread in quick bites his hunger finally being cleared and tugged on the cheese eating the pieces awaiting Gerald to speak.

Gerald did not speak, but instead waited. Arnold joined in his waiting, but he was not entirely sure what they were waiting for. After the sound of cicada start to enter the silence did Arnold became fed up with the waiting and spoke.

"How did you find me," Arnold question. Gerald glared at him and held his hand up again. Arnold gave a tired sigh and pressed his body into a nearby tree. He turned his gaze towards the girl who was still slumbering away.

Her hair pooled over one of her eyes and only allowed one eye to be revealed. Her jacket was hiding whatever attire was underneath her, but Arnold was able to see a pink silk from his angle. She was tiny compared to him. He found himself looking at the ribbon design along her jacket trying to remember the importance behind it. Her breathing was slow, but it looks like she would make it despite the fatal blow Ludwig had given her.

Gerald lifted himself up from his place on the ground and said in a hushed tone, "She is a Pataki."

Arnold felt his body froze. Every fiber in his body wanted to jump back from the girl as he instantly recognized the symbol on her jacket. The oldest of this forest worn it. He heard his swallow echo the silent forest and he gave Gerald a wide eyed look. Gerald grimaced back and continued, "Olga was tearing apart the forest for her, I think. If she finds us with her sister like this…"

Arnold interrupted Gerald's thoughts as he slammed his head into the tree behind him. This section of land was just causing him more trouble than it was worth. First he had found himself pinned down by a shift shaper issuing him threats, then a werewolf who issued his own form of threats, and now he found himself with another Pataki who would most likely lead him to be skinned alive once she was found.

"It doesn't help our situation that she reeks of you and you reek of her," Gerald scrunched up his own nose, "I was worried you found the Pataki chick, because your smells were intertwined."

"You sound more and more like a dog each day," Arnold observed.

Gerald huffed and threw his arms into the air shouting at Arnold, "This isn't a joke, Arnold! Do not understand how strong this chick's scent is? If a Pataki takes wind of her who do you think she going to think banged this Pataki up? You and then next would be me!"

"Affirmative."

Both Gerald and Arnold jump at the voice that enters the conversation. Looking wildly around the only thing for miles were trees and bushes. Arnold and Gerald looked at each other knowing full well it had not come from either because the voice was undeniably female. The Pataki was still slumbering besides Arnold's foot. Arnold lifted himself up on wobbly tired feet trying to form a threatening pose to the new arrival.

He gazed upward to the sky calling for the intruder, "Who goes there?"

Silence was the response to the forest. Arnold glanced to Gerald to get his perspective on this, but the goat boy shrugged. It was not Pataki or another meat-eating beast that was sure, Gerald would have broken out in hives, so that meant it was not a predator. Arnold open his mouth once more, but was interrupted by the female's voice.

"Please state why the youngest of the Pataki is lying on the ground with tired breath? If you lie to me you will face the wrath of a far worse foe."

Arnold gulps and brought his sword closer to himself. Gerald scrunched up his brow, but showed no signs of looking threaten. Gerald walk toward Arnold placing a hand upon the fighter's shoulder and leaning in to whisper in his ears, "Just speak the truth for now. I don't sense a threat from this voice. So this could be empty. Keep your guard up though."

Arnold nodded and began his explanation, "You see, a werewolf was chasing me through the woods and I managed to be chased up a small mountain. I went unconscious for a few seconds and I woke up to the werewolf attacking this girl-"

"The youngest of the Pataki," The voice corrected.

"Right, forgive me. And so I lunged forward to attack the wolf before he could continue harming her."

There was a pause and Arnold glanced over to Gerald when the voice didn't immediately respond. Gerald again shrugged being as clueless as Arnold for once.

"Take me to the wolf, please," the voice ask, "if you are speaking the truth, we will need to take you two and the youngest Pataki to a shelter."

Arnold hesitated on the request, "I only managed to blind the werewolf, I am not sure if he is still there anymore."

"How convenient," the voice mumbled, "take me regardless?"

Arnold grudgely agreed, leaving Gerald and the youngest Pataki along in the woods. The voice did not reveal who she still hiding amongst the forest. She would confirm once or twice she was nearby, but other than that Arnold could not spot where the voice may be. Their camouflage must be remarkable.

Arnold and the voice had reached the mountain bottom and Arnold was happy to find that the werewolf was actually still there. He was sitting upward staring at nothing because of the lack of vision anymore. Ludwig did not feel or sense Arnold or the voice presence and Arnold was grateful for that. He may be blind, but he would most likely attack if he heard Arnold. Ludwig looked miserable in his position obviously not used to just using his senses to get by.

Arnold felt a hand grab his shoulder and before he could utter a word a hand cover his mouth as well. He was led away from Ludwig and back into more private section of the forest. The hand was released and he whirled around to be faced by a bush. Arnold jumped back startled looking around for where the mysterious attacker went. Arnold assumed it was the voice and it bothered him she left as suddenly as she appeared.

A tiny giggle was heard and the mysterious vote commented, "You must be dense to mythological creatures, or at least forest dwellers. I would have thought the satyr would have noticed that I was a flora dweller."

The bush branches transform from rough auburn twigs to smooth chartreuse hands. The leaves went from orange to a dark, dark following hair and various leaves covering her unmentionables. Arnold gawked at the girl who revealed herself to Arnold.

"Flora dweller?" Arnold repeated.

She nodded, "Yes. I live off the forest and only the forest alone. I protect those who live in the forest and they offer me protection as well. It is common for forest dwellers to inhabit forest and for others who live in the forest to seek shelter with us."

She paused looking towards the path of where the youngest Pataki and Gerald were, "But my culture can wait, please you must come with me."

/

The flora dweller later revealed herself as Phoebe the care taker of the youngest of the Pataki. She was in charge of being her guardian angel and to report any possible dangers she may embark in. Phoebe kept her promise, but managed to lose sight of the shape shifter and later found her lying with parted breath near Arnold and Gerald. To say Phoebe had been worried would be an understatement.

The journey to the Pataki's domain was a tired one. Phoebe insisted to never to leave the path of the river and it was a bumpy road with an occasional uphill travel. It was a double effort carrying the youngest despite how light she was in Arnold's arms. The previous battle had worked his body and the lack of slumber was starting to make him drift.

The group bumped into two guards, one fairly thin for a guard and another bulky and bulging in size. Upon seeing the youngest both guards drop their weapons and carried the young woman out of Arnold's arms. Phoebe insisted to the guards to take her to her room as silently as possible as she prepare to get the nurse. The guards seemed fond of Phoebe and agreed with little argument, but did not stop to glare at the new intruders. Gerald shook his fist at both men's turned backs.

Phoebe showed Arnold and Gerald further inside and Arnold looked on in surprised. The river had form a large moat around colossal grey stone barriers with an entrance only able to be open with huge wooden doors fit for a giant. The guards yelled to open the doors and the group walked into the castle. Instantly noticed the difference from the forest to the Pataki's chambers. The dirt Arnold's shoes had grown accustomed to had morphed into steppingstones heading towards a large white bricked home. Guards littered the inside of the castle walls, staring down upon the new intruders like hawks. Gerald pressed into Arnold's side and Arnold's hands gripped his sword in caution.

The group passed a large statue of a hulky man wielding a sword and a cape thrown over him in the center of the entrance to the actual brick home. Arnold stared at the large structure fear growing as he could see that on the heel of his shoe were various skulls being smashed by the statue's weight.

"We be heading to younglings courters, Miss Phoebe," the skinny guard declared, "Keep a eye on em'. Those two look like trouble."

With that both guards departed the group heading to a different corridor. Phoebe turn to Arnold and Gerald and gave a uneasy smile to both, "Shall we get this over with?"

/

"Did you find the girl, Olga?!"

"No, daddy, I did find some odd shape boy running amuck in our home. Daddy I don't know how I like that."

A large man wearing a red crown upon his aging head and an over flamboyant red cape that pooled down onto the floor and encircled his large frame. His face was filled with scorn no matter what he said and his eyes grew a darker shade of red each time his voice rose.

"Yeah!? Well, those guards we got can handle those chumps. All I want is the girl in front of me. She got Miriam worried sick."

Both Olga and Big Bob Pataki whirled to look at Miriam. She snored into her whine glass in response.

"See. Worried," Bob confirmed, "Look I got a kingdom to run and if the girl manages to get herself kidnap I will be held accountable. I don't have time for everyone to be looking down on me because my own girl won't and can't protect herself!"

Olga bit her lip about to give a response, when the doors of her father's chambers were opened. Bob instantly got fired up lifting himself from his spot on the throne to boom down on who dared to enter without permission. Bob stopped however when he spotted the presence and a smile appeared on his lips, "Eh, it's that servant girl, Penelope."

"Phoebe, sir," Phoebe responded politely, "And I have come to deliver good news on both your daughter and the troublesome territory issues."


End file.
